


Mend my broken pieces (and I'll mend yours.)

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: #ProtectKate201Forever, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Recovery, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, What counts as fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: It's easier with them then without.





	

He accompanied her to the funeral.

She was in black, like everyone, but she wore a pin of _blue_.

 

  
Sometimes in the night she'd awake with a _Chloe!_ on her tongue, tears in her eyes as her hand out stretched, as if to reach out and pull her back, if only she could, as if to pull back the very fabric of time for her. But nothing ever happens.

Sometimes instead of the name Chloe it's a Kate that escape her lips, panic edged on her face as she jolts upwards, hand still outstretched, trying to catch something that's not there.

Sometimes it's his own name she screams.

 

  
For him, it's not the grief of losing a dead one, he doesn't mourn the girl Chloe like the others, it's the grief of the slow crippling of his friend, as if she was falling in time, weighed down by past actions and choices no one but her could see. No, he doesn't mourn Chloe price, but maxine caulfield.

 

 

  
____

 

 

  
She comforted her. When she learned about it, she held her in her arms as she cried, remembering the times she comforted her like this.

She wondered what she was supposed to say. That chloe was in a better place now? She knew max didn't believe that kind of stuff, and lately she hasn't been either. All she knows is a house full of heartache, speaks of a god that never helped any of them echoing down the lonely halls.

So she doesn't say anything.

 

And when people start talking, whispers pointing at two in jail, and two in out, she comforts her like she did, and feels the tinges of guilt whenever she sees her dear max being bullied like her, and pity for Victoria when she's as well. She believed in retribution, but this was just too cruel.

She should know.

 

And sometimes when she finds herself relieved that no one is bulling her anymore, she marks her wrists with lines of red.

  
She doesn't wear short sleeves anymore.

 

 

____

 

 

She doesn't move on. Not ever. She always holds chloe in her heart, always. But she finds there is room for two others to worm their way in. Two comforting presences. And at first it's hard, but with Kate and warren by her side she thinks she might, _might_ , might just be ok. Eventually.

 

Love's a two way street, though, and so she hides all of Kate's blades, deletes emails from her mom (usually replying with a big _fuck you!_ Directed at her, and a silent thanks to Kate's dad for being there for Kate, paired along with another curse directed at him for all he did and didn't do) and always reminds her she's there for her.

 

Eventually Kate stops wearing sweaters

(She says she has no clue what her little white scars are when someone asks, and max remarks that she thinks they're kinda pretty, in a way, showing how far Kate has come.

The first time they kiss, passion and maybe a tinge of lust spurring them forward, pants soon off and forgotten, when she first sees the very same white scars on Max's thighs, Kate repeats those words, kissing each one.)

  
She reassures warren that she's still here, and when one night, he dreams of forgotten timelines he shouldn't know about, she holds him, telling him how glad she is he's here, alive.

  
Eventually he stops mourning a girl he never truly lost.

(And when he has another dream of a lost time, it's bittersweet, a kiss goodbye to him. And so she adds a bit more sugar to it, kissing him hard in contrast to the light soft kiss they never really shared, but did, solidifying the moment.

He kisses back.)

 

 

Things aren't perfect, sometimes she feels like putting a bullet through her head to match a chloe that remembered, but she reminds herself, Chloe would want her to live. She reminds herself of the two wonderful people rooting for her, supporting her. And she thinks that's enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about this game hmu if you feel like sobbing over them


End file.
